


Smile, Gorgeous

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You’re self-conscious about your smile, but Zen thinks it’s beautiful.





	

"Babe, let's take a selfie!" Zen chirped as he suddenly wrapped an arm around your shoulder while his other one held his phone above the two of you. Your eyes glanced up towards the phone and gave a faint smile just as the camera clicked, snapping a photo of the two of you. Zen turned his head to give you a quick kiss on the cheek before removing his arm from you and bringing his phone down closer to himself so that he could look at the photo while you went back to what you were previously doing. 

As soon as the actor looked at the photo, the corners of his lips slightly tugged down into a small frown. There wasn't anything wrong with the picture; it looked great, except for the fact that your smile seemed weak and half-hearted, not quite reaching your eyes as though you were extremely self-conscious of how you looked. Zen couldn't help but ask, "Do you not like me taking selfies of us together?"

The question was sudden and unexpected, and you curiously tilted your head to the side. "I...don't dislike it, no. They're fun, and you always ask for my permission before you post any of them online, so I don't particularly mind... Why?"

Zen contemplated on his answer, carefully choosing his words. "Your smile seems...off. Ah, n-not that I'm saying anything bad about it! It's just that it's usually different whenever it's just the two of us alone."

At his words, you brought a hand up to cover your mouth, and your eyebrows scrunched together in disatisfaction. "I...don't really like my smile. It's different when it's just the two of us alone and it coming naturally that I don't even think about it, but I usually don't like showing it since I don't like it..." Your explanation came out muffled behind your hand, still hiding your lips away from sight.

"What?" Zen seemed taken aback by your response. "Why?"

You casually shrugged your shoulders. "It isn't pretty," you answered matter-of-factly.

Zen seemed disatisfied with that response, and he took a few steps closer to you, firmly grabbing hold of your hand and slowly tugging it down away from your face. You bowed your head to hide, but the young man cupped your chin with his other hand and tilted it upwards so that you would look at him. "Why do you think that?" He questioned softly, a hint of pain laced within his voice.

A wry smile made its way onto your lips. "Because I've had people tell me that all the time," you answered self-deprecatingly. "Stuff like my teeth look ugly or my lips are chapped and unsightly... Y'know, stuff like that."

Anger bubbled within Zen's chest as he squeezed your hand that he was still holding, his eyebrows stitching together as his eyes narrowed. "What?! Who would say such things to you?"

You flinched at the slight rise of volume in the actor's voice, and you averted your gaze. Zen immediately calmed himself and apologized. Before he could comment any further, his phone rang, and the young man reluctantly let go of you so that he could retrieve the device. Zen made a small sound of frustration when his eyes scanned the caller ID, and he flashed you an apologetic look. "It's the director. I have to take this."

You offered a nod of understanding, feeling relieved to have an excuse to escape the situation. "Go ahead," you urged him, but Zen still felt bothered as he went to answer the call, vaguely wondering to himself just what he could do for you.

* * *

You had just gotten out of the shower when Zen came home a bit later than usual. "I have a surprise for you," the actor announces in a sing-song voice, prompting you to curiously tilt your head to the side.

Zen brings his hands he was hiding behind his back out in front him, carrying a small box of your favourite sweets. Zen's heart absolutely skyrockets when he sees your eyes light up as a wide grin spreads across your face. You graciously take the box from Zen's hands, but not before giving him an appreciative kiss on the cheek.

The two of you engage in some light conversation about each other's day as you bring the box of sweets over to the table to set down. Without waiting, you open the box and reach inside for a piece.

"You're just eating it directly from the box?" Zen asks with an amused chuckle as he gives you a sidewards hug and placing a kiss on your temple.

"Yes," you answer straight away. "Is there a problem?"

The actor closes his eyes as laughter rumbles out from his chest. His hands roam around your body, his touches innocent as he shakes his head. "Not at all, but are you going to eat all of that by yourself?"

You respond by giving a playful whine, small giggles slipping in between. "But I thought it was all for me." Despite your words, you take another piece of the sweet and turn around, holding it up to the the young man.

Zen leans down a bit and opens his mouth, and you pop the treat inside for him. He closes his mouth to appreciate the taste, and you move to retract your hand; however, Zen suddenly grabs hold of your wrist. He brings your hand closer to his lips and kisses your finger, making an exaggerated smacking sound that you can't help but laugh.

The actor's expression softens at the sound, and he lets go of your wrist so that he can rest his palm atop your cheek instead. "You know, I think your smile is very beautiful," he whispers to you, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"You think so?" You ask, uncertain of how else to respond. There's a hint of disbelief in your voice which Zen catches, so he continues.

"Not just your smile," the young man adds. "Just seeing you happy overall is the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes on, and trust me, I've looked into a lot of mirrors."

The last part of the sentence catches you off guard, and you snort in amusement before a wide grin spreads across your lips which makes your cheeks hurt. Suddenly, Zen wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up in the air, twirling you all around the apartment with his hair flowing behind him. His laughter fills the room, and it's infectious that it sends you laughing too, neither of you knowing why you're laughing in the first place.

Eventually, the laughter dies down, and Zen stops twirling you around, the two of you staring at each other while you're still suspended in the air. Zen gazes up at you with a look that never fails to make your heart race, and you lean your head down to rub your noses together, the two of you exchanging loving smiles.


End file.
